


Ashes to Fire

by fuckhawkeye



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Gay Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28226034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckhawkeye/pseuds/fuckhawkeye
Summary: Castiel is an inexperienced, naïve college junior when he meets Dean Winchester. He does not  expect Dean to be any more than a friend of a friend but, with time, that changes.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 2





	Ashes to Fire

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing fanfiction in years please be kind. More will come soon.

The first time he met Dean Winchester was at a drag show. 

Every semester their school held a drag show and after missing out on them in the past, this time Cas actually went. Benny was the one to force him to get out of the house with his invitation. He was promised a night of queer fun and cool drag queens, he didn’t expect Dean Winchester. 

Benny had told Cas he was bringing his roommate, whom Cas had yet to meet, with him and Cas thought nothing of it. At the time he didn’t expect Dean to ever become anything to him. Unassuming eyes, freckles, and a nice smile greeted him as he and Benny found their way to where Cas was seated, in the front to the left. 

“Hey Castiel!! Guess what? Dean is gay now!” Benny said, yelling over the preshow playlist that was blaring from the speakers on stage. 

“That’s great Benny, thank you.” Cas said sarcastically. He turned toward Dean. “It is nice to meet you, Dean, congratulations on coming out?” he said, laughing at Benny’s openness. Benny has told him about Dean in the past, though this was the first night they actually met. He would tell Cas about how his roommate’s girlfriend wasn’t treating him right and how he was struggling with his sexuality. It was probably too much to tell an outsider to the situation but Cas never questioned it. 

“Thanks, you too.” Dean huffed out, glaring at Benny, semi-annoyed. Benny was a character, you never knew what was going to come out of his mouth. They made a bit of small talk before silencing as the drag show began. 

They proceeded to watch the show. It was a fun night all together. Very tame for a drag show but as it was run through the college, they didn’t expect much. As it ended, the three men got up to leave before the crowd and made their exit. They spoke about the show for a bit before going outside of the building. 

“I’m just gonna ride my bike home since it’s here. See you at home, Benny. Cas, it was cool to meet you.” Dean said as he walked toward where his bike was chained to the rack. Benny and Cas waved goodbye as he cycled away. They started on the walk home, as they both lived in the same direction with Benny and Deans apartment being closer to their current location. 

“So, what did you think of Dean?” Benny asked after some time of walking in comfortable silence. 

“He is… Okay, I guess? It’s not like we had a lot of time to talk so I don’t feel comfortable forming an opinion of him yet.” Cas stated. 

“I don’t know why I haven’t introduced you too sooner, you both are basically my best friends.” Benny said with a laugh. 

The subject naturally changed and, in time, they arrived at Benny’s apartment and Cas bid him good night. 

Cas continued his walk home, thinking of nothing and everything. He had a good night, he was happy. It was nice to chase these true moments of contentment that only occurred every so often. As he entered his apartment he sighed. He really hated coming home to his lonely one bedroom. He curses himself, in the way that people who live alone often do, for not getting a place with roommates. He turns off the lights and goes to sleep.


End file.
